Yellow Ashes
by carriejack03
Summary: Seven unconnected drabbles for HaiKise Week 2015
1. Day 1 - Photo Shoot

**Day 1**

 **Photo Shoot**

Haizaki knew that he shouldn't have listened to Kise when his boyfriend, while they were in the bed with arms around each other and lazily making out, kindly asked him to come to his photo shoot the day after. Maybe it was for curiosity or lack of sleep, but Haizaki failed to see the mischievous light in the other's eyes, so he accepted without thinking about it too much. Great mistake.

Once he arrived, he was kidnapped by the make-up artists who tied him on a chair and began to put on him some kind of devil product, but he was too absorbed in trying to get free and cursing Kise to see what they were doing to him. He should have known that that was going to be a trap. Damn Kise and his stupid ideas. It wasn't like he didn't notice that his boyfriend had a thing to involve him in his life (especially if it was related on have dinner with his sisters and school festivals were Kise was dressed with a maid uniform that Haizaki still had a nose blood when he thought about it), he had noticed after their six months of dating, but involving him in his model job? Never.

In that moment he felt hands running in his hair and he suppressed a growl. He didn't like his hair to be touched, only Kise had that privilege, but he was afraid that he moved his head too much the woman – he thought it was a woman – behind him could rip his hair, so he tried to calm down and only glared to the other assistants, who shivered and ran away from the room. He was so going to punish Kise after that, the thought managed to lift his mood and he began to concentrate to the things around him and not at those skilful fingers doing who knew what with his grey hair (Kise begged him to return to his Teikou style and Haizaki accepted, especially because his boyfriend was using his puppy eyes on him).

Finally the woman ended her work and let him see himself in the mirror. Haizaki nearly gaped, he looked so hot: those dark circles around his eyes (because his needy boyfriend continued to ask for another round, not that he complained too much) weren't there any more, he looked more mature, his hair on his left side were putting back with what it seemed like gel and he would have flirted with himself if he could (even if that made him look like Aomine).

"Please, dress with the suit there." The hair-dresser said before exiting the room and Haizaki sighed. He knew he had lost, he was already there and Kise won't like if he escaped now – he probably would punish him with no sex for a month – so, with a funeral air around him, he put the suit on and it fit him perfectly. The only bad thing was that there were too many buttons, seriously there were too much.

Admiring himself on the mirror, Haizaki couldn't help but thought at how he seemed dressed for a marriage but he quickly cast away that thought, deciding it was better to go and search for Kise.

During his walk, he was more than aware of the stares he was receiving from the girls of the staff and, even if he liked that attention immensely, he was already taken by a gorgeous model that he was going to strangle once they put a foot outside the studio. Or he was going to spank him, he hadn't decided that yet.

He arrived at the place where the photo shoot was going to take place (he kind of figured out that he was going to be a part of it). His usual scowl transformed in a surprised expression because of the strangest (and most arousing) vision of hi life: Kise was dressed in a suit that mirrored his, only that Kise's was completely white and had a bouquet of red roses in his hand, with the brightest smile printed on his face, his hair were normal but they seemed to shine under the light, the make up made him look few years older. Wow, just wow. The make-up artist and the stylist really knew out to do their job. There was a reason why Haizaki bought all the magazines were Kise was.

"Shougocchi!" Kise ran to him and grasped one of Haizaki's hands in his, leading the other boy (who was still looking at Kise like a delicious meal) under the colourful lights of the shoots.

"You're very handsome." The blond whispered, putting his arms around Haizaki's neck and locking their eyes, showing the other his hidden lust that forced Haizaki out his trance.

The grey haired boy smirked and grasped Kise's waist, bringing his face near the model's. Their noses were touching and the lips were just a few millimetres from each others.

"You're a beauty, I want to fuck you so much in this moment." Haizaki whispered licking his lips and very aware of the flashes that continued to immortalize them, but in that moment he couldn't find the will to care. Kise was there in that suit that suited him perfectly, the rest be damned. "But first I want to know why you brought me here."

Kise followed the movement of Haizaki's tongue with his eyes, deciding it was best to ignore the words of the other because it wouldn't be good if he had an erection in that moment, and forced himself to divert his attention from it. "The photographer," with a brief movement of the head he indicated the man behind the camera, "wanted me to bring a boy for this photo shoot... it's called "love in every form" and since he wanted to photograph me with another guy, he asked me to bring a friend so that I would be comfortable."

Haizaki narrowed his eyes and bit one of Kise's ears, which made the assistants squeal in delight. "I'm not a friend." He grumbled, his hands began to roam on the other's back, feeling all the shapes of the muscles he knew very well.

Kise suppressed a moan but let the bouquet in his hands fall on the ground and caressed Haizaki's cheeks, chuckling at the other's cuteness. "Sorry, I'll make you forgive me for this mistake."

Haizaki's eyes sparkled with a lustful light and the grey haired teen nodded approving, locking his fingers in Kise's hair. "You better will, but I'll punish you nonetheless."

Kise shivered in pleasure at that promise and he brushed a finger on Haizaki's lips, inching closer to his boyfriend. "I can't wait."

And, after those words, a kiss full of passion was immortalized, becoming the front page imagine of Kise's most sold album, but that is another story, one of which neither of the two boys cared, too much absorbed in their own love for each other to pay attention to a bunch of papers.

* * *

 **Author's note: For more info .com**


	2. Day 2 - Childhood

**Day 2**

 **Childhood**

"Shougocchi! Stop that!" Kise screeched, running in circles to escape from his bully who had a worm in hand and a mischievous grin on his face, but his escape was quickly cut short because the other was much faster and stronger than him.

Haizaki Shougo loved to tease Kise, his reactions were priceless and he looked rather cute with tears in his big, golden eyes. He wasn't evil (like many children believed), he simply adored when Kise's attention was all for him. He knew it was childish from his part, but he couldn't help himself: he didn't like how the others always tried to make Kise play with them, just because he had a pretty face and looked like a girl. He hated those guys, he wanted to punch them in the face, but he knew that Kise wouldn't like that so he just frowned in a corner with crossed arms under his chest and decided to "punish" the other once the children were gone.

That was one of those days.

"Shougocchi, please!" Kise cried, his back against a wall and tears in his eyes, just like Haizaki liked. The worm was coming closer to his face and the little boy couldn't help but whine, trying to scramble away but the hand pressed against his chest prevented him to.

"No, no, Ryouta needs to be punished." Haizaki grinned, the worm was just a few millimetres from Kise's hair and it continued to move signalling that it was still alive, much to Kise's cringe. He really hated those animals and Haizaki knew that very well, but continued to use them against him. And he thought he wasn't evil!

"Shougocchi..." The blond whimpered, his big, golden eyes let fall on his cheeks the tears he was trying to suppress, he was biting his bottom lip nearly drawing blood, a fearful expression painted on his face. He looked so small and vulnerable, like a doll that was going to be broken soon.

Haizaki sighed and threw the worm away, cleaning his hand on his trousers and ruffled Kise's hair, making the other look to him with hopeful, grateful eyes that nearly blinded the grey haired boy for how much they shined.

"Stop crying." Haizaki mumbled, using his own shirt to wipe Kise's tears away. The blond whined a bit because "Shougocchi was too hard on him" but deep down he liked the attention the grey haired boy gave to him. Of course he didn't like when the other bullied him, but it was fun seeing Haizaki's frown when he played with other children while he stood in a corner with that cute expression on his face, even if he ended up be "punished" by him later on. But he won't ever tell that to his friend or he would get the other angry.

"Thanks Shougocchi." Kise smiled when Haizaki finished to wipe his tears, and kissed the other's cheeks, successfully making him blush with an adorable red. "Let's go and play some more!" Kise laughed, grasping Haizaki's hand in his and forcing the other to run alongside him.

Haizaki grumbled a bit under his breath, but he was really happy and tightened his grip on Kise's hand, receiving a small chuckle from the other.

Because it didn't matter how much he liked Kise's tears, he loved Kise's smile more than anything.

* * *

 **Author's note: Kise and Haizaki are really cute as kids. And Haizaki is the usual bastard XD**


	3. Day 3 - Making up

**Day 3**

 **Making up**

"Ryouta." Haizaki growled, poking the boy on his bed who was curled in a ball and tried to remain calm. Kise was angry and for once it wasn't Haizaki's fault, but the model misunderstood everything and, with tears in his eyes, ran in their home and fell on their bed while the other tripped on his own feet to go after him.

And all that mess was only because of that bitch's fault. She was an ex of Haizaki (once he forgot he had) and, after he broke up with her three years before, she surprised him under his house (he went out because Kise didn't like that he smoked inside) and forced the grey haired man in a passionate kiss. In that exact moment, his gorgeous boyfriend opened the door and saw that kiss. After snapping out his initial surprise, surely thinking that Haizaki was cheating on him, he escaped in their house, while the grey haired man distanced himself from the girl with an harsh movement.

With eyes full of worry, he ran behind Kise, snarling at the bitch who tried to let him stay. "If you come here again I'll break your bones, bitch."

And that was what happened, but Kise was refusing to listen to whatever Haizaki was trying to tell him, much to the other's anger. The blond was cute and cheerful, but stubborn like a mule. Haizaki hated that part of him so much (even if the pout was adorable).

Kise shifted in his bed and his eyes met his boyfriend's, tears were going down his cheeks and he was hugging a pillow like it was teddy-bear. "Stupid, Shougocchi!" He yelled, slapping Haizaki on a shoulder that nearly made the other fall on the ground. Sometimes he forgot how much Kise was strong.

Haizaki balanced himself and growled, however he quickly decided to use the I'm-sorry-touching techniqueand began to caress the blond's skin, but the other stubbornly tried to get away. Obviously Haizaki wasn't letting him to: he trapped Kise under him and attacked his waist with his skilful fingers, making his boyfriend laugh even if he wanted to cry in that moment.

"Ahahah-Shougocchi-Stop!" Kise snickered, grasping Haizaki's wrist but the other just smirked and continued his attack, until the blond was a living mess under him. The tears of sadness were replaced to ones of happiness, that big frown wasn't there any more and the face was relaxed. Yes, that was how Haizaki liked to see Kise, beautiful and happy. Not that he would admit it to the other any time soon.

"Ryouta," he called his boyfriend's name, his lips touching Kise's ear, which gave a shiver of pleasure to Kise. "It's not what you are thinking... that bitc-, I mean, girl was just an ex of years ago, I'll never be unfaithful to you, you heard me?" Haizaki's eyes were serious and Kise believed him right away. Truthfully, once he had calmed down, he had understood that Haizaki would never cheat on him, even if the two of them hadn't exactly had the happiest past, but it was cute how the grey haired teen tried to sort-of-make up to him, so he continued the act. There was a reason why he was one of the most popular actor in Japan.

"Next time I'll punch you. Hard." Kise mumbled, circling Haizaki's neck with his arms, kissing the tip of his boyfriend's nose, chuckling at the frown that came after that because Haizaki wanted a kiss on the lips.

However that didn't last long, a grin soon appeared on the other's face, his eyes began to wander on Kise's body like an hungry animal. "Shall I make up on you?" Haizaki licked his lips, trailing kisses on Kise's jaw, his skilful hands wandered on the other's torso, caressing the clothed skin and there was a hidden – well, not-so-hidden – lust behind those grey eyes.

"If you don't, I'll be very angry." Kise pouted, his fingers in Haizaki's locks, feeling the soft hair on his skin and moaned when Haizaki bit his jugular, sucking on the tender skin surely leaving a mark.

"I won't disappoint you." He promised, loosening Kise's tie and tossing it somewhere on the ground, but in that moment he didn't care, there was just Kise in his eyes, just him and nobody else.

* * *

 **Author's note: Can be seen as a "fake" making up... just because Kise is a little shit.**

 **This drabble was written in a rush, I couldn't think of anything better... thank you for reading and leave a comment if you have time ;)**


	4. Day 4 - Angst

**Day 4**

 **Angst**

"Shougocchi, I'm back." Kise whispered, a bouquet of colourful flowers in his hand, a bitter smile painted on his face, messy golden hair and deep, black circles under his eyes. He didn't care about it any more, because his beauty didn't help him when tragedy hit him.

The grave in front of him was all he had left.

It didn't matter how much he cried, how many hours of sleep he lost, or how many prayers he did, nothing could bring back his beloved. It happened that they had fights (more often that he was willing to admit), but they were happy and that was all that mattered. For them, life was perfect.

However, it just needed the word "cancer" from a doctor to shatter their perfect life in a moment. Haizaki stayed positive, he was actually more cheerful than before, but Kise entered in depression that was trying to eat him alive. He didn't want to lose his boyfriend, he was the only thing that mattered in his life. Haizaki, in those moments, caressed his skin and kissed him with a gentleness Kise didn't know he had, and told him that everything was going to be okay.

Nothing went okay.

After two years of fight, Shougo lost against that terrible illness, leaving Kise with nothing but his depression following him like a ghost. It hurt, his body, his mind, however he continued living, for what reasons even he didn't know.

"Shougocchi... I'm still alive... I miss you, everyday... I don't even know why I keep fighting!" Kise gave a bitter laugh and caressed the gave in front of him with affection in his eyes. "But I know you'll get angry if I follow you... even if it hurts, I'll try to live, okay?" Tears went down his cheeks and a sob escaped from his dry lips. "I love you, and I always will."

Kise kissed the photo on the grave, like he usually did when he visited that place. It wasn't a goodbye or a greeting, just an affectionate action from a lover that tried to show his love to a person that wasn't there any more.

What he didn't know was that a ghost hand caressed slowly his pale skin, long fingers that couldn't touch anything any more but couldn't help but to make that mechanic action.

" _'Tch, moron._ " Haizaki whispered looking at his living lover with a frown on his face because of his condition. " _Idiot, try to stay alive or I'll kick your sorry ass._ "

He sighed then kissed Kise's wet cheeks, even if the other couldn't feel his touch.

" _I love you too, Ryouta._ "

* * *

 **Author's note: Really short drabble, but I admit this is one of my favorite of this collection. Angst always pierce my heart.**


	5. Day 5 - M-rated

**Day 5**

 **M-rated**

They didn't even make it to the bedroom.

The hands of both teenagers were touching everywhere they could react, clothes dropped on the floor, not caring where they landed, the tongues were battling for the dominance, in a sensual dance that neither of them wanted to stop. Everything was too hot and the only thing in their mind was _More_.

They didn't know how it started, but after a few times that Kise invited himself to Haizaki's home, they began to do a lot of different things aside watching a movie. And now they couldn't have enough. The pleasure was unbearable, the need of fuck and getting fucked was too strong, once they began they knew they couldn't stop. They said it wasn't love, just carnal pleasure, but they weren't convinced of that lie either. However, both of them weren't ready to cross the line, so they continued to lie to themselves, stupidly thinking that everything was fine in the way it was. Nothing was fine, but the pleasure was enough to not let them think too much about their feelings.

"Ryouta." Haizaki whispered with an husky voice in Kise's ear, licking the shell and trapping the other teen against the wall. "I don't think we can make it to the bedroom." Not that he cared, he already had Kise naked in front of him and he was too without clothes, plus it was exiting do it somewhere else than the bed.

"Hm..." Kise moaned when he felt Haizaki's tongue on hi neck, sucking the pale skin with such fervour to leave a mark. "I don't care this is fine... hurry up Shougocchi."

Haizaki chuckled and nuzzled the tender skin, making Kise shiver in desire and grasped the other's shoulder with such strength he nearly broke the skin. "Yes, yes, my princess." Haizaki snickered, bringing his fingers on his own month and was starting to lick them when Kise stopped him, grasping firmly his wrist.

"I'm fine, Shougocchi." Seeing how Haizaki was beginning to protest, Kise quickly continued, the tip of his ears red as a tomato. "I did it myself, so..." He then blabbered something, but Haizaki wasn't listening to him, he was still looking to the other with wide eyes. That surprise didn't last long though.

Lips curved in a feral grin, Haizaki grasped Kise's hips tightly, lifting him so he could cross his long legs around Haizaki's waist. "My, my, you came here with that in mind, uh? I thought you missed me." Before Kise could even open his month to say something – that probably would have irritate Haizaki – he entered Kise with a quick thrust, making the other moan and his arms circled Haizaki's neck. After taking some deep breaths he nodded, letting Haizaki begin to thrust in his body like he wanted.

It was so hot inside Kise, he knew every spot that could drive the model insane and he was planning to touch them all. Haizaki loved how Kise was reduced to a whimpering mess once he finished with him. The tears in his eyes were priceless and he could still see the desire behind those tired golden orbs. Such a magnificent vision. But he would enjoy that later, now there was more pressing matter, like crushing Kise's favourite spot.

"Shougocchi!" Kise moaned when Haizaki brushed against his prostate. The other teen licked his lips and began to direct all his thrusts on that place, leaving Kise with no time to breath, but he knew that the model loved that. Pleasure, pain, desire... he didn't know anything any more, he just wanted more.

"Shougocchi... I'm-" Kise tried to say, but his orgasm hit him before he could finish, dirtying his and Haizaki's stomach and clenched around the other's erection, making Haizaki come deep inside Kise. It was the first time both of them lasted so short, but none of them cared. Sex was sex and they didn't say no to the pleasure.

Haizaki exited from Kise, but he continued to support him, knowing very well that if he let Kise's walk on his own, the teen would fall on the ground. Haizaki always said it was a pain, but deep down he liked to spoil Kise like only he could.

"Shougocchi." Haizaki lifted his head when Kise called him with that needy voice he couldn't resist and was surprised when he felt a pair of lips against his own. There wasn't tongue of teeth, just month against month in a chaste kiss that they never shared.

Haizaki's eyes widened in confusion, but Kise gave no explanation and just tightened his arms around his neck, letting his head fall against the other's shoulder, completely exhausted.

Haizaki snorted and began to walk to the bedroom to let Kise rest, knowing very well that their relationship was changing, the feelings buried inside his heart were starting to claw in surface, but he couldn't help but think that that was a good thing. After all, both Kise and him deserved happiness and if they were together that was even better.

* * *

 **Author's note: Kise and Haizaki having sex are :Q_**


	6. Day 6 - Fluff

**Day 6**

 **Fluff**

When Haizaki came home that night he nearly fell on his butt when a yellow tornado greeted him throwing his arms around his neck and a blow-mind kiss on his mouth. Thank you basketball for the reflexes.

After that passionate kiss full of tongues and teeth, Kise distanced himself with a small smile that turned off the lights in Haizaki's head. The blond was going to ask something and Haizaki wasn't going to like that. It wasn't the first time that Kise used his sexy body to make the other do something he didn't like. Ah, what a pain be in love.

"Shougocchi..." Kise began, his big, golden eyes had a pleading light that never failed to work on Haizaki. In their five years together, the grey haired man came to understand that Kise tried – and sometimes succeeded – to manipulate him. Obviously when Haizaki understood that he punished Kise with such roughness in sex that the blond wasn't able to walk for days. Not that Kise minded, it was scary how much he liked it rough, but it wasn't like Haizaki complained.

However, in that moment, Haizaki was just tired from work, be a policeman wasn't easy especially if he was paired with that asshole of Aomine, and sadly he wasn't in the mood for a mind-blowing night with Kise. "Okay, Ryouta, just tell me what you want."

Kise pouted for the use of those crude words, but regained his cheerful expression in a minute. "Well... promise you won't get angry?" And after that phrase, the grey haired man understood that Kise wasn't asking his permission to do something, he already did it and that made him angrier than ever.

However Haizaki was too tired to deal with an argument so he nodded, clicking his tongue in annoyance. "Fine, I won't get angry. Now tell me what you did."

Kise smiled apologetic and grasped one of Haizaki's hands, dragging his boyfriend to the living room where it could be heard some strange sounds. At first Haizaki thought about the television, but once he saw it turned off he became to have a bad feeling.

Kise let go of his hand and went to the couch where he picked up something. Looking behind his shoulder, the blond gave a little smile and turned around nearly making Haizaki stumble on his own feet once he looked at what he had in his arms.

"Ryouta, what the fuck?!" The grey haired male asked, a snarl painted on his face. Kise was cuddling in his fucking arms a damn kitten! Haizaki hated pets, he clearly said that to his boyfriend something like a thousand of times and now what was he seeing Kise with?! A fucking pet!

"Shougocchi, don't be so loud, you're scaring him!" The blond pouted, caressing the soft, grey four with his long fingers and the cat gave a little "meow" in encouragement, beginning to purr and making Kise coaling at "how cute he was".

"I don't fucking care! Why is here a cat?! Throw him away!" Haizaki growled, pointing at the door with a finger and his grey eyes blazed flames. Animals were a pain to take care of and Haizaki didn't want to take responsibilities.

"But... he was all alone... I couldn't leave him there..." Kise bit his lower lip with a painted expression written on his face. Oh shit, Haizaki was so weak at that look. Keep it together, Shougo, keep it together, he continued to chant in his mind. But Kise wasn't over, he still had an ace. "Look at how cute he is! He's like our son!" The blond took the cat and lifted him beside his face, making Haizaki see how those two had the same painted eyes that shot an arrow directly in his heart. Aw shit, he was loosing.

"I don't have so much body-hairs." The grey haired man growled, but he knew he lost when Kise gave him a knowing look and a wink. How much he regretted falling in love with that man. "Fine! The cat can stay, but he isn't going to sleep in our bedroom!"

Kise's eyes sparkled and nuzzled his nose in the soft fur of the cat with a big smile and kissed the cat's ears, cuddling him like it was the most precious thing in the world. That didn't make Haizaki jealous, nope.

"Don't worry, you'll sleep with me tonight." Kise murmured to the cat, receiving a soft purr in response, which made the grey haired man's eye twitch in anger.

"No he is not." Haizaki replied, throwing his uniform on the couch and kicked away his shoes, continuing to glare at those two with hastiness. He wasn't going to lose again those two.

Kise looked at him briefly and smirked.

The cat slept in their bed that night.


	7. Day 7 - AU

**Day 7**

 **AU**

"Ryouta."

Kise heard his name begin called and turned away from that boring cooking show on the television, where it was obvious that the old grandma with the cheeky smile was going to be the winner.

The vision he had made his heart skip a beat. Behind him there was the figure of his boyfriend with nothing but a pair of jeans on, the beautiful skin was illumined by the television and his hair were dripping water, singing that the other just exited from the shower. However that wasn't what made his heart race.

Those hungry, red eyes bored an hole in his mind and Kise forgot how to breath for an instant, before he was thrown with the back on the couch by a strength that nobody in this world should possess. It wasn't painful, just uncomfortable and Kise scowled at Haizaki, his eyebrows furrowed together and his lips were curled down into a pout that could melt anyone. Anyone except Haizaki.

"Shougocchi, be more gentle!" Kise whined, trying to distance himself from his boyfriend, only to have his wrists wrapped in a deadly grip that forced him to let out a whine. No good, when Haizaki was like this nothing cold stop him, even Kise's puppy eyes were useless.

"I'm hungry." Haizaki stated, his red orbs roamed on Kise's neck were they could easily find the pulse he was so hasty to taste. Licking his lips, Haizaki burried his nose in Kise's neck crook, smelling the sweet scent of his boyfriend and be intoxicated by it. So sweet, so gentle, with that after-taste of bitter that Haizaki loved so much. It wasn't easy the first times – hell, it still wasn't easy – but somehow the two of them managed to make their strange relationship work, no matter how many things they had had to sacrifice, they were still together even if one of them wasn't human.

"Shougocchi." Kise called again with a mischievous voice that made Haizaki lift his head a bit to look in the other's eyes, crooking his head to wonder what Kise wanted. "If you're hungry, you should eat, right? Be gentle, I don't like when you bit me too hard." Kise smiled, throwing his head backwards to tease Haizaki more, knowing very well how his boyfriend was when he was hungry. But he couldn't help but play with him, sometimes Haizaki treated him like food and Kise didn't like that, however he couldn't do nothing against him, he had a sweet spot for his boyfriend after all. He would do anything for Haizaki, like Haizaki would do anything for him (even if he stubbornly denied it).

His thoughts were cut off when he felt a sharp pain on his neck and cursed violently, grasping Haizaki's hair but not pushing him away, knowing very well that it was useless. "I told you to be gentle!" Kise whispered, but the pain was easily forgotten once Haizaki began to suck the blood out of him with fervour. The first times were weird, in the end however Kise began to like how he put his life in Haizaki's hands, knowing very well that if his boyfriend wanted he could kill him in a second. Dying from the hand of the person he loved the most... there were worst death, it was what he thought once he found out what Haizaki was and he wasn't regretting any decision he made from then on.

Maybe he was sick, or they both were, but he couldn't find himself to care. Even if he knew very well that one day, Haizaki will surely kill him.

* * *

 **Author's note: This is the last day... I'm crying :'(**

 **I wanted to write this Vampire AU... Haizaki as a vampire is so sexy! I don't know why it turned out to be so dark though...**

 **Thank you to everyone who followed this drabble collection, I really had fun writing this!**

 **See you on the next story ;)**


End file.
